Conflicting Love
by Dark-Goddess17
Summary: When Kish starts to behave differently, Ichigo noticed that something is off. But when hatred turned real, Ichigo sought revenge. Can she figure out what exactly is wrong with Kish and give him another chance?..Before all is too late?
1. Shock

Disclaimer- I do not own tmm. I don't even completely own the plot. The plot was given to me by StickmanRVR in , and I am only writing this on her behalf. Thank you so much for the plot!!!! So proud, someone trusts me to write good stories!!! (goes psycho)

* * *

DG- Hello everyone, I am BACK!!!!

Kish- (groans) We were actually quite enjoying the break.

DG- ohwells. You had enough. Time to work again!

Ichigo- On the other hand Kish...don't you think it is a good thing she became alive again? We can finally look forward to our wedding!

Kish- (Coughs), uh..yes..of course.....(guilty look)

DG- (suspicious look)

* * *

Chapter 1. Shock

Ichigo Momomiya, a 16 yr old girl with rose coloured hair and a slim yet well grown out body, walked calmly towards the Mew Mew Café where she usually works.

For three years she had being working in this place, and for here years she had being the leader of a secret mission.

She is different.

She is the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, a group of girls, saving the world from evil and destruction.

A slight noise of ambulance and fire truck made its way to her ear suddenly.

"That's odd.." Ichigo said to herself "It seemed as if it came from the direction of the café.

Ichigo quickened her pace, but as if she knew something was seriously wrong, the quickened steps soon turned into a jog, then, a run.

Her fears was answered when she arrived at the café, huffing and puffing as she tried to regain her breath.

Police cars, ambulance and fire trucks surrounded what was once was a pink cake like building.

Ichigo stared at the mess in disbelief. Her mind was a blank.

"Excuse me miss, you are in our way." A police officer rudely said.

"Excuse me, can I ask ...wh..what happened here?" Ichigo asked in a bare whisper, her eyes not leaving the sight of the ruined café.

"The place burned down. Exploded actually, some witness said that the café just suddenly exploded." Police said as he walked past her.

Ichigo stood there, shocked.

She regained her sense and quickly grabbed onto the nearest police officer.

"Was there anyone hurt? Did anyone die?" Ichigo asked desperately.

"6 of them died straight off." Police said gravely. "I'm sorry, were they people you know?"

Ichigo could not reply him.

She continued asking. She cannot give up.

"How do they look like? Do you know who they are?" Ichigo pestered him.

"One of them was blonde...I think he was the manager of this place. There was 4 other girls, one defined as the famous Zakuro Fujiwara and there are another 2 guys. One is called Keiichiro Akasaka and the other is identified as Masaya Aoyama." The police informed Ichigo.

Ichigo slumped on o the ground. She cannot believe that they are all gone. Gone. Dead. And left her here, alone in this world.

"Lettuce...Minto....Purin...Zakuro...Ryou...Keiichiro...Masaya...." Ichigo's head screamed these names.

But, there was only 6 people who died. There were 7 peoples that the police officer said. That means 1 of them must be alive....

Ichigo jumped off the ground and grabbed onto the same officer.

"Excuse me, but you said there were 7 people who was found. But you only said 6 died." Ichigo said.

Police sighed "6 of them died, but I think a girl called Rettasu was badly injured. She is now in the Tokyo Hospital."

Ichigo thanked the officer and ran, using her cat speed, towards the direction of the hospital.

She did not realize that behind the tree beside the café, a pair of strangely bright eyes glowed amongst the leaves and branches.

* * *

DG- Short chappie, but hey. I started!!!

Kish- They dies. Cool. (shrugs)

Ichigo- (Sniffing) How could you say that!!! They died!

DG- (shrugs) So? Masaya died. Big deal.

Kish- You care about him? (Angry look) You still care about him after this long?

Ichigo- (speechless) I..I...me....

Kish- (Angry) I thought u loved me, but how can you care for that bastard???

Ichigo- (found her voice) I never said I cared for him, I just said it is really sad that they died!!!!

(The two argues with eachother)

DG- (laughs) Hehe...I love I when things don't go the way people planned it...Anyways, crappy chappie, but review aniways!!! Flames welcome!!!

Remember!! All this plot goes to StickmanRVR!! Thank you so much! I am hoping that this is up to your standard!!!


	2. Disbelief

Disclaimer- I no own. You, no sue.

* * *

DG- Ayhai! Has all of yous forgotten this story? This is the story where Kish is a Psycho? Yeah? Remember now?

Kish- I'm a Psycho? Really? O.o

DG- (Mutters) Weren't you always a Psycho..?

Kish- (Sticks out tongue at DG)

DG- Anywayz. In case all of you's forgot what happened here… So far, Everyone died except Rettasu.

Rettasu- I am so special? (Cries) I Thank Thee DG, Thy shall remember you forever!

DG- O.O ..Have you being reading Shakespeare lately?

Rettasu- …

Kish- Can we get on with it?

DG- Mmm.. Today seems a bit quiet….what happened to Ichigo?

Kish- Oh… She called in sick.

DG- You can do that? O.O

Kish- She said she can't deal with another day with a psycho asshole.

DG- Awww…There there Kish. Don't be sad.. We know Ichigo didn't mean it. She still likes you!!

Kish-..O.o She's talking about you DG..

DG- (Smile) She's talking about…..(Smile fades) ..Me? (sad look)

Kish- (smirks) There there. Don't be sad. We know Ichigo didn't mean it. She still like you!..Not..

DG- (Busy typing on keyboard)

Kish- What are you doing? (Frightfully)

(Ichigo Pops in in her Pjs )

DG- Think you can avoid me eh…. Not a chance girl! You are stuck here whether you like it or Not. (Goes away huffing)

* * *

Chapter 2. Disbelief

Police sighed "6 of them died, but I think a girl called Rettasu was badly injured. She is now in the Tokyo Hospital."

Ichigo thanked the officer and ran, using her cat speed, towards the direction of the hospital.

She did not realize that behind the tree beside the café, a pair of strangely bright eyes glowed amongst the leaves and branches.

* * *

_(In hospital)_

"Excuse me" Ichigo asked a nurse urgently "Do you know where the girl named Rettasu is kept?"

"I think it is number 701 in the intense ward" the nurse replied.

"Thank you" Ichigo said quickly as she hurried to the ward.

* * *

The rose coloured hair girl approached No. 701 with caution. Her hand rested on the door knob. She didn't really want to go in. She doesn't want to see Rettasu lying there, limp. She doesn't want to see her friend suffer. She's scared. She's scared that she'd lose her only surviving friend.

"Are you one of this patient's friend?" A calm looking doctor asked Ichigo from behind.

Ichigo turned around in surprise. She didn't expect any one to be behind her. She nodded slowly.

"She is not dealing very well at the moment. The explosion has wrecked her internal organs. She might not see the rising sun of tomorrow." The doctor said sorrowfully. "Spend some time with her now, and wish her luck. She's going to need it."

Ichigo watched the back of the Doctor, Disappearing in surroundings of the hospital. She breathed in deeply, and pushed the door open.

Rettasu lay, pale and weak, on he hospital bed. Ichigo hold back a sob as she took hold of Rettasu's hands.

They are cold.

Rettasu managed a weak smile.

"I don't have much time do I" She said weakly.

Ichigo shaked her head furiously as tears tumbled down her cheek.

"I don't know what happened…. One minute I was wiping the table. The next, Masha was shoutng "alien alert" and then… Everything just exploded…" Rettasu rambled.

"Shhh…" Ichigo whispered "Don't waste your strength Rettasu. Rest. We can talk tomorrow"

Rettasu shaked her head slowly and painfully.

"I can't last that long. I know it. The doctors told me everything already."

"You Can Rettasu!! You Can!! And you must! All the others have.. have… All the others left us! I can't have you leave me as well!!" Ichigo whimpered out.

"Ichigo" Rettasu said calmly "Listen to me. LISTEN. To me."

Ichigo stopped her sobbing and looked at Rettasu's Frail face.

"The Aliens ha,..have succeeded in wi..wiping us out Ichigo. They succeeded." Rettasu choked out " But we sti..still have you Ichigo. Hel..help us.. Save Earth Ichigo."

Tears poured down from Ichigo's eyes.

"I can't Rettasu. How can I battle them alone? I need your help! I need you!" Ichigo cried out.

Rettasu reached out her limp hand, and to Ichigo's surprise, She slapped her on the face.

"Ichigo. You.. you Idiot! You are the le..leader of our Group! You ne..need to stay strong and de..demolish the aliens! The citizens of Earth depen..depends on you!" Rettasu bellowed weakly.

Ichigo stared at Rettasu in a mixture of confusion and sadness.

"Revenge on our death Ichigo" Rettasu said softly "And remember….sa...save our pl..lan..et"

Rettasu went limp. The monitor shrieked. Ichigo stared blankly at Rettasu as doctors and nurses rushed in, hoping for any chance of bringing her back.

Ichigo sat there, oblivious to her surroundings. Shocked that in 2 short hours, she have lost all the people closest to her other than her parents.

* * *

_(2 Hours Later)_

Ichigo dragged her foot along the side walk, staring into space. The same pair of goldish looking eyes rested on her. It glowed and narrowed before dissolving into the leaves of the tree.

Ichigo looked at the mess which was once a beautifully crafted café. She choked back another sob as she thought about how yesterday they were all in here, laughing… playing…teasing eachother. Today.. they're all gone. Gone and left her alone.

They abandoned her and left her alone to save the earth.

Ichigo punched the fence surrounding he destroyed mess and she Wailed, into the Night's sky.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

A figure moved silently through the night. He followed the Rose coloured hair girl to the crumpled mess of rocks and stones. He smiled, a twisted smile, at her sad and sorrowful wail.

_FLASHBACK_

He hovered just outside the café, where he saw the mew mews, happily talking to eachother.

He felt angry. How can they still laugh and enjoy life when his life is hell. When the only girl that he truly loved doesn't love him but despise him. When everything he does fails, because of that girl? When he gets rejected from his own race from loving and protecting that on, and only girl?

She is going to pay for all that pain she caused him. She is going to suffer. Deeply.

She is going to watch her only friends dying in front of her eyes… and she can do nothing to save them.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The figure stopped his trance and realized that the girl is walking back home. He hovered behind her, Smiling at her back. And teleported out.

* * *

Ichigo tuned over and over in her bed. Thinking about the fiasco. Why would the aliens do this? Why would they destroy the mew mews when they already called the truce after Deep Blue's Death? Has they found another leader to destroy Earth? Why did they come back?

_FLASHBACK_

"RIBBON. STRAWBERRY BELL…CHECK!" Ichigo yelled against the gust of roaring wind.

Deep Blue wailed as he slowly dissolved into the air.

……………………………………………………………………………….

"Thank you for saving us" Ryo said to the aliens.

"That's okay. We still have the crystal to save our planet. We should leave now. Bye Bye" Pai said.

The aliens happily called the truce with the mew mews and they all went back to their own planet.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Ichigo finally fell asleep. Her mind, full of questions..but none, with an answer.

* * *

A figure appeared in the middle of the night, hovering near Momomiya's house. He looked into the bedroom window of the girl, who was asleep, with tear streaks on her face.

He thought back of what he has done, if it was a bit too much. Maybe he shouldn't have being so harsh. Maybe…Just maybe…he shouldn't have killed them all.

_FLASHBACK_

He flew up on top of the Café, and Produced a large amount of energy.

He looked down in surprise when he heard a beep coming from the café. He saw that pink fluff of crap flying in the air, warning the others of his existence.

He smirked wickedly. They can't do anything with him now.

"Bye bye mew mews..Cyu… in hell" He whispered to the wind as he threw the collected energy down at the Café.

He watched his masterpiece explode through the Café, and watched the bits of pink tumble down to the raging fire. He watched as the mew mews screwed, their sounds, muffled by the explosive crackling of fire.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kish stood motionless looking at the form of Ichigo. A lump of dispair forming in his throat. He know that she'd never forgive him. He know that she would hate him forever. But he wants to watch her pain. She wants her to endure the same kind of pain she gave him.

_FLASHBACK_

"But Ichigo! I love you!" Kish protested "I know that last time we called truce and I promised that I would give you up to Aoyama, but I can't. I can't Ichigo! Come with me! Go with me to somewhere distant, where no one can find us!"

"But Kish.. I thought you said that you understand I love Masaya! I thought you said you hope us to be happy!!" Ichigo cried out, bewildered.

Kish snarled. "That was a mistake Ichigo. I realized afterwards I can't live without you! I need you!! I love you! That's why I've came again to take you to paradise!"

Ichigo slowly shook her head sadly.

"I'm Sorry Kish. Your love has being put in the wrong person. I don't love you the way you want me to love you in. I love Masaya Kish. And that cannot be changed." Ichigo said sadly.

"I'm sure time can change all that Ichigo!" Kish cried out "Just try it! I'm sure you'd love me back!"

Ichigo backed away slowly. She could see that this Kish is slowly turning to the one she feared so much in the past.

"Sorry Kish… I can't… I can't go with you!" Ichigo stumbled out.

Kish's eyes flashed and they narrowed. His face became cold and hard. He moved threateningly towards Ichigo.

"I am Not going with you Kish. I do not love you! I don't love you at all!! I love Masaya. Don't you get it? Why can't you just get over it that I love Masaya more than you? Why can't you just accept it as it is Kish?" Ichigo screamed.

"BECAUSE I,LOVE YOU ICHIGO!" Kish Shouted "AND I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE TO SOME PATHETIC IDIOT WHO THINKS HIS A SUPER HERO!"

"Well TOUGH kish!" Ichigo challenged "YOU"VE ALREADY LOST!"

Kish stood there stunned as he watched his object of obsession ran like wildfire.. away from him.

_END OF FlASHBACK_

Kish punched the wall next to him.

"It's All your fault. ITS ALL YOUR DAMNED FAULT!" Kish yelled into the darkness.

"You caused them pain Ichigo. You are the cause of their death. Not me. It's You!" Kish rambled to himself crazily.

"You made me do this Ichigo… You made me like this.. So you Have to pay! Don't blame me Ichigo. Don't blame me for loving you so much!" Kish whispered, his words dissolving in the wind.

TBC

* * *

DG- Twisted Chappie eh..

Kish- …VERY…..

Rettasu- Thee made thy die…. Thee shall pay…. (narrows eyes and produce large mallet and chases DG around)

Ichigo- I'm lost.

Kish- (smiles seductively) Want me to help you find your way?

Ichigo- (smiles weakly) Uh… No.. I think I can manage.

Kish- (disappointed) Oh…

DG- (Squeals) Help!!!

Ichigo- You think we shall save her before..uh.. our Nice, Calm and Gentle Rettasu cause her long term memory loss?

Kish-..You know…. That isn't really such a bad thing…..

Ichigo- (Evil Smile) ..Your right… It might be a good thing….

DG- HELP!!!

Kish-..Well… If the readers decide to review then.. I guess we can make Rettasu stop…. But….

DG- Review my dear readers!!! Plz!!!

(Insane laughter in the background)


	3. Illusion

Disclaimer: Again… I do not own any of the below characters, as much as I wish I did.. 

( Insane laughter )

Kish + Ichigo : (Snuggling in a corner)

Kish: (stops, looks around) …Do you hear that…?

Ichigo: (purrs) Hear what?

(Laughter gets louder)

Kish: (startled) THAT!

Ichigo: (eyes wide)….that…that sound….

Kish: (whirls around)

(DG teleports in with a POP)

DG- My dearest people! XDD did you miss me? ( Bright smile)

Ichigo- (eyes wide) O…M….G…

Kish: (closes eyes) No..this is not real, not real…..i'm dreaming…. Dreaming….. darling. (eyes open, looking at ichigo" Pinch me would you.

Ichigo: (blankly pinched Kish while still staring at DG)

Kish: OUCH! TT a bit brutal ichigo….

DG: … alrite, xDD yea… im back for a bit being quite some time…I took a vacation! XDD

Ichigo: ….Why didn't you stay there. (groans)

DG: Coz I miss mai dear reviewers so much! aniwaii.. I shall cut the crap, and move on with the story.

Kish: (sigh) alrite darling…. Our holidaiiz' over (mumble mumble)

DG: (yells over her shoulder) I heard that!

…………………………………………………………………

Kish punched the wall next to him.

"It's All your fault. ITS ALL YOUR DAMNED FAULT!" Kish yelled into the darkness.

"You caused them pain Ichigo. You are the cause of their death. Not me. It's You!" Kish rambled to himself crazily.

"You made me do this Ichigo… You made me like this.. So you Have to pay! Don't blame me Ichigo. Don't blame me for loving you so much!" Kish whispered, his words dissolving in the wind..

……………

Chapter 3- Illusion

Ichigo woke up with a startle in the middle of the night. The wind howled outside her window, and the glass rattled violently. Her heart beat was pulsing so loudly that she thought it would explode.

Ichigo shivered in the cold. She thought she heard a wail outside in the darkness of the night. It seem to be out to get her, haunting her, slowly torturing her.

Her lips quivered as her eyes became moist. She breathed in deeply. Ichigo stared up at the ceiling, battling the flow of tears. She can't let this kill her. She needs to stay strong. She needs to be there for the world, and not selfishly indulging in the world of pain and emptiness.

She threw down the covers of her bed and searched for her slippers in the dark. She threw on some warm clothes and left her room, and out the front door of her house. The night is cold, the air around her, attacking Ichigo as she walked down the path. She doesn't know why she's out, or what shes doing here. All she know is that she needs to be out, need to escape from that cage. Perhaps the cage is inside her heart, perhaps she still hasn't really let herself escape from all the guilt, but she's trying… trying to forget, trying to just let go.

……………………….

Kish was deliriously happy today. He felt free, free of the guilt that nagged him for the past 2 days. He has finally convinced himself that what he did was not wrong, and Ichigo would soon understand.

The air around him shimmered as Kish teleported back to what was café mew mew. In his hands, he held a white rose. White… the colour of simplicity, purity, innocence and freedom. The colour of snow…, the colour of a forever lasting life…

He gently threw the rose down on the ground before him. It landed smoothly on a large boulder. Kish smiled to himself and gave the place a goodbye kiss.

"Goodbye my friends…. Rest…in peace…" he grinned to himself as he teleported out.

………..

Ichigo found herself on a large park bench, with the birds peeping down at her. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes.

"hmmm….must of fallen asleep" she sighed as she attempted to got up. She felt better after a walk during the night. She felt as if something left her heart. Nothing big…but a small part of that load of guilt. She smiled to herself.

Thankyou Rettasu….i'll… be strong…..

TBC

…………….

DG- Well…..what do you think… xDD

Ichigo-…seems…slightly…different from your usual style of writing maybe?

DG- ..really?…I'm not sure…. XDD anyway… please… my readers… review…

Kish- (mumbles lazily) yuhmm…


End file.
